


volim te

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Borussia Dortmund, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Foreign Language, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: christian was part croatian after all, that meant he also knew the language, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's something that i've been planning for a long time and one of my favourite fics i've written. it took me a couple of tries and lots of writer blocks, but it's here. enjoy!
> 
> not beta read  
> i don't own this goofballs or bvb or anything else  
> you can find the translation of words in end notes (but there aren't many words)

Felix was not shy. Even when he was much younger, shyness was never his problem. He was always the one who called the waiter, asked for directions, played the matchmaker for his friends or the first one who was willing to communicate with strangers. So saying that shyness was one of the main reasons why he was sitting on the floor of his room, with a German – Croatian dictionary was definitely strange.  

The blond was never afraid of learning and trying new things, from something bigger as bungee jumping to something as simple as trying new food or experimenting with different styles. But why was learning Croatian so scary for him then?  

Felix had a painful crush on Christian, and although it was something he only recently realized, it wasn't that easy to live with it. Christian Pulisic was his roommate, teammate and best friend, the boys were practically joined by the hip and Felix had to watch him almost 24/7. They were both young and liked similar things, so it was only normal for them to become friends right after they met. Felix wanted to show Christian how he felt, but his usual courage wasn't enough for something like that so he backed away.    

Felix got an idea during one of their annual team bonding nights, aka hours of watching shitty movies, playing children games and non stop teasing. Felix didn't really mind any of it, considering who his teammates were it was an understatement to say that the nights were always fun. He was in one of the rooms, playing FIFA with Aubameyang, Dembele and Emre when Mario and Marco dragged him away screaming something about truth or dare. The mischievous blonde duo did that a lot, brought him everywhere with them, ever since Auba and Mini Auba (Ousmane) started calling him _"The Gotzeus Child"_.  

They stopped at the living room where Andre, Burki, Nuri, Papa and Shinji were scattered all over the floor, while Erik and Marc laid on the couch ("We're too old to play this." "Shut up we all know you're skipping the game just so you can cuddle."). Felix looked to his right and saw their captain and Lukasz cooking, which was normal, considering that they were the only ones who actually knew how to cook something without burning the whole apartment. He turned around and started looking for a place to sit when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  

"Are you playing?" Christian asked. Felix really didn't want to say no to him, but he also didn't want to risk anything. 

"No, sorry I'm a bit tired." The other boy just smiled and sat on the floor, dragging Felix with him. 

"Well, at least sit next to me and watch me embarrass myself."  

Christian didn't end up embarrassing himself, unlike Mario who gave Marco a lap dance to "Hit Me Baby One More Time", but during the game Felix got a perfect idea.  

The boys were talking about countries and stuff and somebody asked Christian what countries he would like to visit. He mentioned a couple of really popular ones, but also added Croatia saying how he'd like to visit it since he is part Croatian. Felix figured that Christian knew the language, considering he was part Croatian, so he decided to express his feelings in Croatian. It would definitely be more private and meaningful that way, as none of the other boys spoke the language, unlike the usual German and English.  

That is the exact reason he had a dictionary in his hands and "cute croatian nicknames" in his search history. 

 

**1.**

He officially started the plan during their trip to Marbella. He was sitting next to Christian, who suddenly decided that Felix's shoulder was a good place to rest his head. His hair was tickling Felix's jaw and the blond flicked the back of Christian's head. 

"Stop it." The American whined and turned on his side so that he was pretty much cuddling Felix now, with an arm thrown over his stomach and his head resting on his chest. The German tried to pretend it didn't affect him by rolling his eyes and going back to scrolling through his Instagram feed, but he could see Mario smiling at them in his peripheral vision. Once he was sure that the other boy was asleep he put the arm that wasn't holding his phone around him and closed his eyes. 

 _"Lijepo spavaj."_ He whispered. 

 

**2.**

The next time it happened, he almost broke a leg. 

Felix was just exiting his room when somebody knocked into him. 

"What did you idiots do this time?" He sighed. Jacob was laying on his legs and he held his hand high. Christian, who was standing right above them and chuckling took the phone from Jacob's hand and did a mini victory dance while the Danish boy was still recovering. 

"You do know that I need legs to play football, right?" Felix asked with a glare and Jacob just looked at him sheepishly. After another nudge from Felix, he finally stood up and pouted at Christian who offered a hand to Felix.  

"Oh, of course, you help the lover boy but won't help me!" Jacob scoffed playfully and folded his arms. 

"Well _he_ wasn't the one who took my phone." Felix wanted to laugh at his bitch face, but managed to stop himself by biting his lip.  

"Why did you take his phone anyway?" Jacob smirked – made a face too similar to Grinch's for it to be normal – and looked at Christian. 

"Do you want to show him your homescreen, Hershey's?" Christian was now blushing and looking at everything but Felix and the cheeky boy who was watching them used that chance to grab Christian's phone and shove it at Felix's face.  

"Look, look, look!" He jumped up and down as Christian groaned. It took Felix a couple of seconds to get used to the bright light of the screen ("Really Puli, 100% ?!") but that didn't prepare him for what he was about to see next. 

The picture was from a couple of weeks ago, more precisely, the day when Christian scored a goal and Felix almost killed him during the celebration. They had a tiny celebration at their apartment, which actually means that they planned on having a movie night and half of the team invited themselves. Some of them were planning to sleep over, so the boys didn't have to worry about staying up until everybody leaves and fell asleep cuddled on a big armchair. Their cuddled up form was what exactly what Felix was looking at right now. He probably spent a moment too long staring at it, noticing the way they fit together, the way in which Christian's arm was draped over him protectively and noticing the small smile on his own face. 

He took the phone from satisfied looking Jacob, who just winked at him, and gave it to a very flushed Christian. The American's shyness didn't stop him from flipping off Jacob ("Hey! Be glad that we didn't take Auba's and Dembele's idea of putting that on shirts and giving them to the whole team."). Christian looked as if he was planning 10 ways to murder the other boy, but Felix grabbed his shoulder to stop him while Jacob ran away. The dark haired boy turned around to look at Felix, who smiled and pointed to the phone that Christian was holding. 

 _"Slatko."_ He said and walked away.  

**3.**

It happened again after their match against Standard Liege. Felix was on cloud nine, considering that both him and his best friend/crush/ _person-who-he's-trying-to-win-over-using-a-super-dumb-plan_ scored. Felix wasn't feeling well before the match and didn't really want to play, so if somebody told him that he would score a goal in this state, he definitely wouldn't believe them. But it happened, and he was happy, and it took him two steps into the tunnel to jump on Christian's back.  

"This is your 4th piggyback ride today." The American scoffed playfully. 

"I was sick!" Felix whined and tightened his grasp as Christian's hands moved over his thighs. 

"And you still managed to score a goal, so what is your excuse now?" 

"Late celebration?" The smaller boy tried hopefully. 

"…. Fine." He sighed and Felix ruffled his hair. 

"Speaking of celebrations," He said as Christian put him down _"moja zvijezdo..."_ He leaned forward to kiss Christian's cheek loudly and playfully, hoping that nobody noticed the real meaning behind it, and rushed into the locker room.  

Of course, when you're in a team full of noisy people, nothing can stay as hidden as possible. Christian was still stunned from the kiss when he felt somebody slapping his shoulder. 

"What was that, loverboy?" Marco grinned at him. 

"Hmm?"  

"What's up with the cute nicknames?" Lukasz joined in with a smirk. 

"What nicknames?" At first they thought that he was playing it, but Christian was truly clueless. Lukasz noticed the poor boy's confusion and decided to help. 

"Moja zvijezda? Zvijezdo? Something like that. You know, the nickname he called you earlier?" 

"Oooh, I heard that he was saying something but didn't really catch it." He said, confusion still evident on his face. "Moja z-zi-what language is that anyway?" Christian gave up after trying to pronounce it. 

"Well I might be wrong, but it sounds like Croatian to me. It's probably slavic because it sounds really similar to Polish, so that would make sense." Lukasz tried to explain. 

"Croatian? Since when does he know Croatian?" The older man wanted to laugh because the boy in front of him looked as if he just heard that aliens are real.  "Do you possibly know what it means?" Christian asked hopefully. 

"Well I catched _moja_. That definitely means _mine_ because we also use that word. And the other word was similar to gwiazda?" After seeing the clueless look on Christian's face he sighed and tried to think of the right word. "It means star. Moja gwiazda means my star."  

Marco choose that exact moment to reapear with Mario by his side, of course, and cooed at the young one. 

"He learnt a language just to call you cute ass nick names? Awww." He suddenly changed his mood and slapped Mario on the back of his head "You never did that for me!"  

The poor man just looked after his boyfriend(?), who was now walking away and quickly followed, sending an apologetic look in Christian's and Lukasz's direction. They were silent for a moment but then Christian patted the elder man's back and smiled at him. 

"Thanks for the help Luki." He walked away before the other one had a chance to reply, he was determined to do this right. 

 

**+1**

"Hey Lukasz, have you seen Christian?" Felix asked worriedly.  

"Oh, I was just talking to him before I came in here. I think he left." Felix just nodded sadly and continued packing his bag. Christian always waited for him. _Was he mad?_  

At the meantime Lukasz was looking at the boy who stood next to him and debated wether he should just ask the question or not. His curiosity  got the best of him after all and he decided to do it. 

"It means my star, right?"  

"What?" The German asked with a look of confusion. 

"The nickname you called Christian." 

"Oh, that. Wait how do you know about that?" The confusion was now replaced with fear. 

"I heard the two of you, sorry for invading your privacy, and also Croatian and Polish can sound pretty similar sometimes." He smiled kindly, hoping that the younger one would understand that he meant nothing bad. 

"Wait... does Christian know?" It all clicked in place. _That's probably why Christian was so mad. He took it the wrong way, or the right way actually, and he doesn't share the same feelings._

"That explains a lot of things." Felix said sadly.  

 

He had a hundred scenarios swimming inside of his head. Christian has probably already sitting with somebody else, as far away from Felix as possible. He probably didn't want to live with him anymore, either. Or what if he decided to stop being friends? That one hurt the most.  

Felix still walked inside of the bus and lifted his head the tiniest bit, just to see if there were any free seats. He noticed that the seat next to Christian was unoccupied, but the American seemed to be talking to somebody on the phone, with his headphones on, lips moving and expression serious. Felix tried to walk past him as quickly as possible, but he noticed him and grabbed his hand.  

"Hey, where are you going?" Christian's brows furrowed. 

"Umm, at the back?" 

"Why? Aren't we sitting together?" He was now even more confused. 

"Oh, well I thought you, you know, wouldn't want to sit next to me." Felix mumbled, but still sat next to Christian. 

"And why is that." 

"No reason." Felix let out a breath and smiled. 

 

Christian looked down and his phone, google translation still turned on, and pressed the tiny speaker button next to the sentence he was practising since he got into the bus. He listened to it two more times and took a deep breath. Felix currently had his back turned to Christian as he was talking to Emre. The American poked Felix' shoulder and the blond turned around in confusion. You can do this. 

 _"Ne pričam Hrvatski."_ Christian said and waited for the boy's reaction anxiously.  

"What?" 

"Ne. Pričam. Hrvatski. I don't speak Croatian." He explained slowly. 

"Oh...ooooh...but, you're part Croatian?" Felix was embarrassed. 

"Yes, but I never bothered to learn the language." Christian chuckled as he heard the boy curse under his breath. 

"I guess this was pointless then." The German sighed. 

"Oh, and here I was thinking that you were professing your love to me in Croatian behind my back." The dark haired boy winked at him knowingly. Felix just groaned and covered his face with his hands and turned to the other side.  

The rest of the ride was pretty quiet, until they made their first stop that is. Felix was still facing away from Christian and he was chatting with Mario now. Soon enough Mario left the bus with Marco and the two boys were the only ones in the bus (beside Schmelle and Piszczek who were at the very front and away from them). 

"Felix...psssst, Felix!" 

"Yes?" The blond glared at him. 

"You were doing that, right?" The American scratched the back of his neck.

"Doing what?" 

"Professing your love to me." Felix just started laughing.

"Let's say that I was, indeed, doing that."

"It's such a shame you know. The whole thing." 

"Wow, thank you." Christian was pretty sure that Felix was about to punch him. 

"If you actually used a language we both know to tell me how you feel, we would be doing this much, much earlier..." He smirked. Felix's eyes widened a bit, but his face expression changed as he realized what Christian was talking about.  

"Doing what exactly?" He asked smugly and inched closer to the other boy. 

"I don't know," Christian began innocently "this maybe?" He slowly leaned towards Felix, trying to close the gap between them, when he heard Auba's shouts. Both of the boys rolled their eyes and laughed, but still moved further from each other.  

"We are so finishing this at home." Christian whispered. 

"Mhmmm." 

"And Felix?"  

"Mhmmm?" 

"Ich liebe dich auch!" 

**Author's Note:**

> translation:  
> Lijepo spavaj - Sweet dreams/ Sleep tight  
> Slatko - Cute/ Sweet (cute in this context)  
> Moja zvijezdo - My star  
> Ne pričam Hrvatski - I don't speak Croatian
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and come cry with me on [tumblr](http://asensihoe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
